Miracle
by puddinpuppy
Summary: My first song fanfiction using Paramore's song Miracle. Fabina.


**Nina's POV**

Fabian was walking with me back to the House and I decided to race him. The closer we got to the House the closer Fabian was to winning. As we turned to get to the door I fell and landed so hard that something in my wrist cracked. I was almost going to cry until Fabian picked me up and took me upstairs to my room. He could see that I didn't want the House to see my upset. He laid me down on my bed and said he was going to get an ice pack.

I started thinking about how nice Fabian is. I'd always thought he was cute from the time he welcomed me to the House and now we're best friends. I wish we could be together, but I think a miracle would have to happen for us to be together.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

_I hope I told you_

_I'm not going _

_cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

Fabian walked back upstairs and put the ice pack on my wrist. He only seemed focused on helping me, which made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing. I just remembered something funny." I said blushing. "Hey. Could you get your guitar for a moment? I'd like to hear you play s song or two."

"Sure. Let me go get it."

"Fabian?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

**Fabian's POV**

I almost blushed when she asked me to play for her. I'm scared of messing up in front of her. I don't know why. I've liked her ever since she moved into the House, but I don't think she is interested in me. It would take a miracle to get her to like me.

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I tried to patch things up again _

_To cut my tears and kill my fears_

_But have I told you how I.._

_I'm not going _

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

I went downstairs to my room when the thought that I should play and sing Miracle for her. Maybe she could see I'm the right boy for her. This is going to work out perfectly. I hurried upstairs and was happy to see Nina fully-attentive to hear me play my guitar.

"Nina? You know the song Miracle by Paramore right?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I love that song."

"I was going to play and sing that song for you."

As I started playing I noticed she was completely focused on me making me smile as I sung. When I got to bridge of the song I looked directly at her and hoped she would understand my feelings for her. I got up and sat down next to her on her bed.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time)_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

**Nina's POV**

As Fabian got up and sang the bridge of the song, I saw something in his eye. Something he wanted me to notice. When I listened to the lyrics he drew out the part of _beginning with you and I. _Maybe he really did like me.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time)_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

I didn't wait for Fabian to tell me anything about why he chose that song. I just kissed him on the lips showing him my true intentions of him playing the guitar for me.

"I guess you got my hint." Fabian said blushing.

"I definitely did." I said.

That was the night that my miracle came true and Fabian's as well. We were each other's miracles.


End file.
